


I can resist everything except temptation

by Shipper81



Category: Hollyoaks, McNight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper81/pseuds/Shipper81
Summary: McNight drabble, continuing the Hollyoaks episode where John Paul, having just found out Scott was aware of Sally St Claire's true identity, decides to take James home with him after their conversation in the shop.
Relationships: John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I can resist everything except temptation

John Paul closed the door on Scott and leant back. What was he doing? Scott was a lovely chap; sweet, caring, trying to do the right thing. John Paul wanted so much to believe he was the same, but after Lockie and Danny could he really pretend he was the do-gooder he'd claimed to be to James? He just couldn't help himself sometimes. He was entitled every now and then to a little self indulgence, and he'd decided this was one of those times. 

'Stop thinking' - James' sultry tone broke through John Paul's introspection. Cupping his jaw, James lifted JP's face to meet his and gently kissed him. 'Let me help you' James whispered.

Catching John Paul's eye, he rubbed JP through his trousers to encourage his erection and kissed his neck. John Paul's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell against the door as he felt his erection grow.

With a triumphant smirk, James slowly slid to his knees in front of John Paul and took him in his mouth. Any preoccupations were soon replaced by pure, single-minded lust and the pursuit of release into James' mouth.


End file.
